The invention relates to a computation system for the simulation of the cerebral cortex with the radial glia, i.e. a so-called "relation computer", that includes a plurality of computers which are fed data related to environmental information, intended action and the like, with this data being processed according to an action program supplied by an action intention computer and then being fed to a command computer, wherein the computers are organized permutographically and, if necessary, kenogrammatically.
The applicants' German published patent application No. DE 34 29 078 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,741) relates to a computation system for the simulation of the Formatio reticularis where a robot system, for example, carries out certain intended actions prescribed by programs with a redundance of potential command executions. This means that the intended actions are prescribed by frame programs. The latter can be reevaluated and even replaced by incoming data, e.g. derived from environmental information. The goal of the intended action, however, is always kept in mind. The way to reach this goal is determined in-system by means of the structure of the entire computation system and the logic used.
An essential part of an computation system of this kind is the relation computer. Data derived from the environmental information as well as the intended action are fed to this relation computer. At the same time, there is feedback from the command computer. This input data is appropriately weighted in the relation computer and eventually fed to the command computer. In a robot system, this relation computer hence corresponds to the cerebral cortex of a biological brain; cf. W. L. Kilmer et.al., in International Journal of Man-Machine Studies, 1969, volume 1, pages 279 to 309, in particular FIG. 19 on page 306 with the corresponding description. The relation computer for processing various environmental information consists of deductive, motorial programs as well as inductive planning. This prior art describes it only with respect to its function not, however, with respect to its computer structure.
In Science, Vol. 241 (1988), pp. 170-176, Pasko Rakic presented a experimentally founded theory on the structure of the cerebral cortex. According to this publication, the cerebral cortex consists of a plurality of columns (ontogenetic) each having a certain number of neurons. The structure of these columns originates on a layer of glial cells, the radial glia, which is not part of the cerebral cortex but belongs to the ventricular zone. Radial glial fibers connect each glial cell in the ventricular layer to a column of the cerebral cortex with a single-unique association between the glial cells of the ventricular zone and the columns of the cerebral cortex. A certain area of the cerebral cortex is structured under guidance by the glial cells. The neurons required for the individual columns migrate along the radial glial fibers and/or continuations of the glial cells to the columns of the cerebral cortex and there exactly to a corresponding target within the column. The final number of such columns of each area can be modified by afferent information. As observed in practice, the cytoarchitecture of the cerebral cortex is subdivided into function-specific areas.
Further, experiments revealed that the cerebral cortex is enlarged by an increase of the number of radial glial cells. It is particularly remarkable that during evolution, the expansion of the surface of the cerebral cortex was not accompanied by a substantial increase in thickness.